Lorem Dolor Elementa
by Spirify
Summary: Aisha transfers in to the highly talented school known as Lorem Dolor Elementa with her cheery elf friend Rena. She meets a slightly cold-hearted prince and a hot arrogant redhead. She ends up having all classes together with them. Of course the males are surrounded by fan-girls. Will Aisha survive her last high school year with the two or be killed by fan-girls? Love Triangle !


Spirify : Yahoo~ New story! :D

This time no bloody past and crap just~

Funny school life of the mage! :D

Aisha : WHY ME? D:

Spirify : BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS YOU :D!

Aisha : T n T

Classes~

Elsword - Infinity Sword

Aisha - Elemental Master

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Raven - Reckless Fist

Rena - Night Watcher

No Eve yet~

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ringggg!_

The morning alarm clock clanged against a polished wooden table, vibrating off an annoying sound that echoed across the neat, tan room. Aisha shot out of bed and slammed her palm against a button on top of the clock, letting out a refreshed sigh. Silence once again resumes its spot in the room as the female pursed her lips in to a thin line, slidding over to the window to the left of her bed before pushing it open and letting the cool attumn breeze float in. Aisha's room was a cozy and comfy one, lightly tanned wooden walls, soft carpets, comfortable cushions surrounding a wooden table in the middle of her room. A neat book case to the right and a closet to the left. A huge window to the left of the warm, fluffy, white bed, pressed against the wall, and finally, a simple golden and white dresser next to the door. The mage took a huge whiff of the wind before stretching her arms out and shuffling to the bathroom. The hallway was just the same, nicely polished wooden walls and a soft tan carpet. Of course the bathroom was a whole different thing, oceanic blue walls, with blue and white concrete floors. A small bathtub and shower to the back, while a toilet after it, and finally the sink.

"Urgh.. School starts again..." Aisha mumbled under her breath as she picked up a lavender bat brush, squeezing a minty toothpaste on it before scrubbing her teeth.

Quickly rinsing, she hopped in to the shower for a fast bath, exiting momentarily later. All refreshed and clean, the mage bounced back to her room and slammed open her closet, yanking out a pristine purple, pink, and white uniform. Slipping on the soft frabric, she grabbed black hair ties and tied her hair in to pigtails.

"Alrighty, breakfast!" Aisha rushed out the door again, skidding to a halt at her small kitchen.

The female lived alone. Her parents died in a car accident the moment she was born. They were suppose to arrive at the hospital for their baby..._**suppose to**_. Till a mortocycle appeared, crashing in to their car and sendling them tumbling with it. No one survived but Aisha, the little baby they were able to rescue before she died in her mother's stomach. Since Aisha had no memories whatsoever with her parents, she didn't feel lonely. Just rather depressed that she couldn't have met them. Silently, the mage flipped her pancakes till they were a nice golden brown, adding some syrup, before plopping it in to her mouth. A small tune began to play on her phone.

_Message~! Message~! Message~!_

Aisha flipped open her screen and answered the text.

_From Rena:_

_Hey Aisha! It's the start of the new school day :c Wanna walk to school together~?_

Quickly, the female texted back.

_To Rena:_

_Sure~! Ik how you feel on the first day of school Q - Q_

Aisha placed everything in to the sink, rushing back up to her room before grabbing her book bag, only to recieve an answer back from the cheery elf.

_From Rena: _

_I'm waiting outside your door! :D_

The mage grinned, and slid back down, rushing to the door to her apartment and slipping on some shoes. She opened the door and was attacked by a blur of green and blonde.

"Aisha~!" Rena hugged the petite little girl.

"H-hey Rena... Y-your kinda chocking me...!" The mage gasped out.

The elf rocketed back with wide eyes. Aisha sweatdropped slightly.

"Um... You don't have to be so far back you know..." The mage laughed, walking forward and down the stairs, "C'mon let's go!"

Rena rushed forward and took her place beside the female, chatting idly, like she had forgotten the whole chocking scenario a few seconds ago.

* * *

"Woah! Is this our school?!" Aisha gasped, looking around like a small child who just spotted something interesting.

"I know! It's called _Lorem Dolor Elementa!_" The elf answer back, gazing at the huge white building that towered above them.

A white gate opened the way for them to enter, revealing a large fountain in the middle with benches encircling it. Wrapping around the area, were bright and healthy grasses, along with flowers and rose bushes to decorate. Students walked around, chatting with their friends or sharing schedules together.

"C'mon Aisha, let's check out our classes!" Rena squealed, rushing forward toward the board.

The mage sighed and was about to take a step towards the hyper elf when a shrill shriek echoed in to her ear. Aisha plugged them with her fingers and took a look at the direction behind her. Surrounded by screaming fangirls, a blonde-haired boy along with a crimson-haired boy stood. The blonde-haired one had light blue eyes with paw prints in them, his face was slightly feminine but the way you could see how he looked at everything and everyone, gave him a cool and collected aura. The red-haired one had piercing, crimson eyes, a malicious aura gave the mage the 'stay away' feel. Both of them were incredible handsome, in which Aisha couldn't stop looking at them. _Aisha... Rena's waiting for you... Turn around... _The female hissed inside her mind, her body finally taking it's order and turning around. She felt icy and hot eyes staring at her back. Uncomfortable, she shuffled towards the elf, who was waving two sheets of paper.

"Aisha, look! We have gym, math, and science together!" Rena grinned, handing the mage her schedule.

_1st Period - Ms. Stella - Math_

_2nd Period - Mr. Allegro - History_

_3rd Period - Coach Banthus - Gym_

_4th Period - Ms. Echo - Science_

_5th Period - Ms. Vapor - Alchemy & Magic_

_6th Period - Mr. Lowe - Basic Combat_

_7th Period - Ms. Luchiel - Language Arts_

As the female was still scanning her paper, a pale hand reached to the side of her head and pulled out a sheet of paper. Aisha turned and her eyes met cerulean ones, who stared in to her amethyst ones.

"Uh... Hi...?" She said awkwardly.

The male looked down at her and smiled thinly.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked.

"No, no, no! I was just slightly surprised." Aisha said brightly.

"Chung, why did you leave me behind to those girls?" The handsome red-headed male appeared next to the blonde-haired boy, supposedly known as Chung.

"Sorry, Els." Chung said, handing Els a sheet of paper, "That's your schedule."

"Oh thanks," Els scanned it quickly before soon making eye contact with the mage, "Who's she?"

"She's a girl I bumped in to while taking out my schedule," Chung asnwered, looking over at Aisha, "Sorry about that, my names Chung."

"Ah, no it's fine! My names Aisha." Aisha smiled, feeling lucky that she was able to talk to two handsome males.

"Hm? Oh well, nice to meet you Aisha, names Elsword." Elsword smirked slyly.

Aisha face flushed lightly before she got nodded.

(Rena, forever alone at the sidelines.)

"See you around, Ai." Chung smiled his thin smile again and walked off with Elsword toward the building.

_He gave me a nickname... _Aisha blushed slightly and turned to her elf friend. The elf was staring at her with wide eyes, mouth agape.

"What...?"

"Oh my god! My little Aisha is growing up!" Rena cried, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the mage for a suffocating hug.

"Can you let go? We should get going to class." The purple-headed girl wheezed, breaking the hug.

"Ah, fine." Rena pouted but obliged.

* * *

"First period.. Ms. Stella... Argh! Where is this class!?" Aisha huffed, along with Rena who was staring at the classes as they passed by.

"I found it!" The elf said excitedly, grabbing the mage's arm and pulling her along to the class.

The two pushed open the doors and stared in to the half-filled class. Aisha glanced around the room and found the two boys from earlier chatting near the window. Girls around the room were keeping their eyes locked on them.

"Hey Rena, Aisha." A husky voice said from the left of the room.

Looking over, revealed a man with black spiked hair and a small amount of white in it, along with golden eyes. Fangirls were wrapped around him a massive glob.

"Raven!" Rena eyes lit up as she walked over to the male, pushing through the fangirls.

"Seems we have math together," Raven chuckled, ignoring the girls who were complaining about him not talking to them.

"Fangirls?" Aisha came over and whispered in to his ear.

"Yup," was the reply from the Reckless Fist.

The mage scrunched up her face and quickly looked at the girls before replying, "I feel bad for you."

"It's fine, they're not as crazy as the last ones." Raven laughed and patted her hair.

"Hey! Let's share schedules!" Rena exclaimed, pulling out her sheet and shooing the other girls away.

Raven slipped a single sheet out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Oh! We have all classes together!" The elf beamed, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Woah really?" The male reached forward and took the two sheets of paper, glancing side to side, "Wow."

"Hehe~" Rena giggled, taking back her schedule.

The trio talked till the door was slammed open- well not really- broken down by a tall lady with long brown hair.

"Hello, I'm your math teacher, Ms. Stella, now seating assignments!" Ms. Stella hollered as she got up to the front.

Aisha rushed out of the seat she had been sitting in to talk with Raven, along with many other students. The teacher whipped out a ruler and slammed it on to the desk closet from her, pulling out a light brown clipboard.

"Daisy!"

A girl rushed in to her seat quickly. Ms. Stella pointed to the next seat.

"Chloe!"

Aisha was focused, till she droned it out and stared at the floor.

"Aisha!" At the sound of her name she snapped her head up and walked towards her seat.

Sighing the mage placed her backpack on the floor and boredly put her face in to her hands. A light tap was felt on her shoulder as the girl turned to look. Her amethyst eyes met with cerulean eyes belonging only to a certain male.

"Chung?!"

"Looks like we sit next to each other, huh Ai?" He laughed.

"...Seems so," Aisha answered with a smile.

Another tap was on her _right_ shoulder this time, not light but rather a bit harsh. The female turned to look and met burning crimson eyes.

"Elsword?!"

"Yo," Elsword said, placing his head on one palm while staring.

"Hey..." Aisha replied awkwardly, cocking her head to the side.

In one second, she felt various piercing glares on her back. She turned slightly and met angered fan girls, each with their own murderous look.

_Oh crap..._

* * *

Spirify : That ends the first chapter! :D

I'm making this in to a love triangle! :D

Chung x Aisha x Elsword

Whoever loses to the other opponent for Aisha, gets Eve!

Which I shall add her later one c:

Thank you for reading :D


End file.
